Marcas da Insanidade
by Lyan Chambers
Summary: Vim contar-lhes uma história, que não começa com era uma vez e certamente não termina com felizes para sempre. É uma história sobre várias pessoas e alguns shinigamis, seres que tinham vários traços de diferenças, e somente um de semelhanças.- Daioh's PoV
1. Prólogo

**Marcas da Insanidade **

**Prólogo**

Não importa _quem_ seja ou o _quão_ importante, ou famoso, ou qualquer outra coisa, possa ser no mundo dos humanos. Uma vez que se tem o Death Note em mãos, todos são iguais. É claro, as maneiras de pensar quando uma arma tão poderosa quanto esta está em suas mãos, pode ser diferente, mas todas caem em um mesmo conceito: o egoísmo.

Os motivos pelos quais se começa a agir nunca são os mesmos. Alguns procuram a ascensão do poder; outros a riqueza; um amor. Só que a fraqueza sempre os corrói, sempre. Porque os humanos não conseguem manter a própria sanidade quando se trata de tirar a vida do próximo. Não importa, na verdade, o quanto ele mantenha esse estereótipo da _aparência perfeita. _Por dentro, nunca se sente bem consigo mesmo; começa a definhar lentamente.

Para mim, em especial, isso se torna uma espécie de distração. É quase divertido ver como os humanos agem, principalmente quando se dão conta do que fizeram. Culpa; o primeiro indício de que estão começando a enlouquecer. Ela penetra lentamente pelas brechas dadas e começa a destruir a sanidade, pouco a pouco, com sua voz grave. Ah, sim, quanta falta de cortesia de minha parte, vocês devem estar se perguntando: "_quem esse cara pensa que é para dizer essas coisas?"_ Posso dizer que sou muito mais do que vocês imaginam – ou pensariam em ser. Sou aquele que vocês mais temem; aquele do qual se escondem. Não sou a Morte, sou ainda pior. Eu sou o _Shinigami Daioh_, o rei supremo do mundo dos shinigamis.

Aprecio sua reação, humano – sempre aprecio o medo com que sua raça me encara. Diverte-me. De certa forma, encanta-me. É algo de que os shinigamis não são capazes, isso, não que algum deles sinta falta. Sem dúvida é uma tremenda falha de caráter, mas vocês não devem culpá-los. É apenas um fato que a maioria da sua espécie desconhece: A morte não dói quando você não tem o que deixar para trás.

Mas não vim aqui para filosofar, meu caro, ainda que a situação me dê várias brechas para tal. Vim contar-lhes uma história, que não começa com era uma vez e certamente não termina com felizes para sempre. É uma história sobre várias pessoas e alguns shinigamis, seres que tinham vários traços de diferenças, e somente um de semelhanças.

E é sobre esse traço que esta história conta. É sobre este traço que eu lhes contarei.

Esta é uma história sobre loucura.

**X**

**N/A:**

Olá, pobres mortais. Bem-vindos ao primeiro passo rumo à minha conquista mundial. Um passo largo, convenhamos, porque narrar pelo fodão-mor é algo com que sempre sonhei. SIM, O DAIOH É MEU ÍDOLO, DAIOHMECOME, EU NÃO LIGO DE VOCÊ SER UMA CRIATURA DEFORMADA E BIZARRA. De qualquer modo, será centrada na galera dumaw do mangá - leia-se, os que já pegaram um certo caderno.

Capaz de vocês encontrarem uma certa influência de A Menina que Roubava Livros em algumas cenas, porque eu S2 os livros do Zusak.

Aliás, como vocês virão a perceber através da minha escrita, deixando a modéstia de lado, fodástica, que eu sou grande fã de escritores famosos como Stephen King, entre outros que não citarei no instante. Mas, bem, tenho grandes influências deles em todos os meus textos. Esta fic tem o intuito de introduzir a vocês minha escrita, além do que eu me inspiro também em grandes escritores que eu vejo por aqui.

Bem, isso é apenas um prólogo e pretendo encerrar o capítulo um em breve.

Beijos!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


	2. Yagami Light

**I – Yagami Light**

Ele foi o primeiro. O primeiro que chamou a minha atenção dentre os outros que viriam. Não havia nada em especial, era apenas um humano. Talvez, para outros humanos, alguém acima da média. Para mim, apenas uma distração. Alguém com quem poderia me divertir. Dentre todos, o seu objetivo parecia ser o mais nobre _( o mais coerente)_ e estava disposto a sacrificar-se apenas para cumpri-lo, não é? Ele era um humano esperto, não acreditava em coisas tão abstratas como o Céu ou o Inferno. No fim, isso é apenas uma forma que os humanos encontraram para reconfortar-se quando perdem alguém querido ou estão próximo dela. É, dela, a Morte.

Só que, como todos os humanos, você pereceu à sua fraqueza, Light Yagami. Você deixou-se levar pelo medo, pelo egoísmo e por tantos sentimentos humanos que não valeria à pena listar. Humanos são simplesmente patéticos, incapazes de encarar o próprio destino. E você, dentre todos, foi o mais patético. O que mais se debateu na hora de morrer. O que mais implorou pela própria vida. Chega a ser engraçado, não é? Você era como um shinigami sem asas, preso à um corpo humano. Para mim, era fácil enxergar em você aquela sombra grotesca. Foi a sua pureza que o fez assim, tão maligno. Sua fraqueza. Você, Light Yagami, era o humano mais fraco dentre todos.

A fraqueza sempre esteve ali, presente dentro dele. Ela se manifestava primeiramente tímida, mas foi crescendo ao lado de sua irmã; a ambição. Ele estava cego pelo poder; pelo novo mundo que construiria com a ajuda do caderno sendo Kira. Não é engraçada a decadência humana? Ao meu ver, sim. Porque a forma como se ocasiona a queda é linda, quase poética. A sua, dentre todas, foi a melhor. Desde o cheiro de desespero à essência da Morte. Quando ela chegou para busca-lo, você tentou, com todas as forças, agarrar-se a algo. No entanto, ela é imparcial; apenas vê as cores. E quando você, Light Yagami, morreu, ela me disse que o céu era vermelho. Ah, sim, vermelho. Vermelho como o sangue de suas vítimas. Todas elas.

Às vezes, penso que você podia ouvi-las. Os shinigamis também ouvem, mas sabem desde cedo como ignorá-las. Uma habilidade ausente em você, honradíssimo Deus. Eles sussurravam, berravam, cantavam canções. E o idolatravam. O odiavam. O seguiam.

Light Yagami vivia por causa daqueles que matou.

Ele era engraçado, vejam bem. Era a fraqueza, o egoísmo e fingia não saber disso. Hipócrita, é claro. Não buscava justiça, buscava ter poder. Um pouco dramático e exagerado algumas vezes – era quase cansativo -, mas era divertido. Engraçado. Um cara interessante.

Um cara interessante que morreu implorando.

Ah, sim, implorando pela própria vida. _Eu não quero morrer, eu não quero morrer! Por favor, não!_ Como isso é clichê. Não combinava em nada com o gênio que ele _parecia_ ser. Alguém que morre implorando não pode ser considerado nada além de ralé. A pior leva do mundo. Mesmo assim, ainda havia algo divertido nele; o desespero.

Eu gosto do desespero contido em vocês, humanos. Porque ele ficava lá, oculto, imerso dentro das sombras de cada um. E, de repente, como se um botão fosse ativado dentro do ser de cada um, ele desperta e domina tudo. Cada parte do ser que um dia vocês foram. Destroem isso e trazem à tona todas as humilhações as quais vocês juram: jamais se submeteriam.

E, ah, o grande deus do novíssimo mundo implorando pela própria vida foi uma das maiores diversões que tive nos últimos anos. Ironia? Talvez. Mas é assim que a realidade funciona; talvez não para vocês, mas para nós, shinigamis. E eu tenho certeza de que foi exatamente isso que Ryuk pensou quando o matou. Nada além disso.

Mas, você sabe bem, não é? A regra. Uma vez que um nome é escrito no Death Note, seu destino está selado. Nem mesmo eu, o rei dos shinigamis, posso mudar isso. E quando a Morte está chegando, através do corredor devidamente tecido pelo desespero, seus olhos se arregalam. Sua expressão distorcida que mescla a dor, o medo e insanidade _(e o desespero, tudo junto) _é ridícula. Simplesmente ridícula, assim como você foi no fim.

Agora que paro para pensar, é hilária a idéia de que ele chegasse a se tornar um de nós. É como disse anteriormente, é aquela velha diferença entre nossas espécies. Não se trata de asas ou faces distorcidas, trata-se apenas de se importar. Sim, creio que é isso. Os humanos se importam demais. No caso de Light Yagami, consigo mesmo.

Para ele, era só. _Deus_ . Idolatrava a si próprio. Um pouco cômico, mas na maioria das vezes enfadonho, esse costume dele. E ele olhava para as próprias mãos e sorria antes de pegar numa caneta qualquer e _escrever_ . Depois encarregou outros do trabalho sujo, mas a verdade era que aquilo o empolgava.

_Escrever os nomes_ . E naqueles momentos eram somente as letras e a caneta e nada mais no seu caminho para o mundo com que sonhava.

E os nomes. A coisa toda era bem simples, francamente, mas para Light Yagami consistia quase num ritual. Um traço, uma letra, mais algumas e pronto.

Mas ele observava cada um dos movimentos da caneta, como se nada mais importasse (e, talvez, para ele, fosse o caso), e os decorava. Como se assistisse a algo que não valia a pena perder. Um espetáculo eterno.

Ah, as alegrias de um doente.

Aquilo era engraçado. Mas a melhor parte eram os quarenta segundos que se seguiam após o nome ser escrito. Ele os contava. Contava _mentalmente_ cada um daqueles segundos, como se eles fossem críticos. Os segundos corretos para o início do seu espetáculo. E não importava quantas vezes aquilo se repetisse, ele não se desgastava.

_Nunca._

E depois daquilo vinham as mortes. A parte em que tinha que segurar a gargalhada para não mostrar seu lado sádico na frente de qualquer um. _Le_ _grand finalle_, não é? Se eu pudesse, sentiria pena daquilo que você se tornou, Yagami Light. Mas acho que sou sarcástico demais ou irônico demais para sentir pena de alguém. Sejam humanos ou shinigamis. E você nunca reparou, eu acho, ou não quis reparar. Mas Ryuk sim. Ele era um shinigami esperto. Inteligente não, mas esperto.

Cada morte que você causava, fosse ela por sua justiça ou não, o enlouquecia. Lentamente, como veneno se infiltrando nas veias, ela o enlouquecia. Por fim, você terminou assim. Com uma caneta, uma caligrafia perfeita e um patético fim. Você me diverte, Yagami Light.

Me divertiu até o fim.

**X**

**N/A:**

Olá, meros mortais! Cá estou eu com o primeiro capítulo da minha fic sobre o Daioh (PEGAEL!) n.n

Bem, eu fico muito agradecido que tenham gostado da minha escrita. Essa fic me deu um trabalho descomunal, mas ficou foda, não foi? Eu sei que sim. De qualquer modo, os comentários a respeito dela me felicitaram bastante. Não esperava tantos assim logo de início!

Agora... O Light. Ele é uma criaturinha bizarra, não? Me irritou o mangá todo, mas NADA é mais prazeroso agora do que ler e reler o final gargalhando sadicamente. Cada vez que eu lembro do Ryuk mostrando o nome dele escrito... Bom, isso não vem ao caso. Obrigado pelos incentivos e espero ter igual repercussão com esse capítulo 8D Sayonara!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


	3. Amane Misa

**II – Amane Misa**

Ela era a mais tola. De todas, a mais iludida. Eu não poderia, é claro, dizer enganada, mas sim iludida. Misa _sabia_ da verdade. Ah, sim. Vocês, meus caros humanos, são criaturas estranhas no que se diz respeito a amor e vingança. Misa possuía os dois.

O desejo de vingança pela morte de seus pais. Quando Kira os matou, você passou a venera-lo, pequena Misa. Para você, Kira era o perfeito deus para o novo mundo. Sim, sim. Chegava a ser ridículo o afeto que você havia criado por alguém que sequer conhecia.

E o amor. O amor à primeira vista por Yagami Light. Chega a ser irônico – quase cômico, devo citar – o fato de ele ser Kira. É algo que me faz pensar profundamente no quão engraçadas são as coincidências do mundo humano. É interessante e há quem concorde comigo. A morte uma vez me citou como era divertido ver as coincidências. As pessoas costumam morrer próximo das datas de seu aniversário. Eu nunca tinha notado, mas é a verdade. Claro, existem exceções. Como no caso de um suicídio. E creio que disso, você entende bem, não é, querida?

Bom, talvez não. Você sempre foi burra. Egocêntrica e mimada – mas isso nunca foi uma exclusividade sua. Talvez por isso, você fosse a que mais me aborrecia. Por ser a mais comum. Por ser a mais simples. Você era a mais humana deles todos.

Mas você, minha cara, não era menos doentia do que o seu queridíssimo Deus.

Mesmo assim, você gostava de fingir que era _pura_ . Uma assassina em série preocupando-se com coisas como a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte e o que o Yagami acharia dela. Assustando-se com brigas na rua quando já havia feito coisas muito piores.

Você era uma hipócrita, também, e esta era a parte divertida.

Fingir... você sempre foi boa nisso desde sempre. Mesmo na época em que vivia com seus pais, _fingir_ era algo fácil demais, simples demais para você. Era como uma necessidade. Fingir que era uma bonequinha para ter tudo aquilo que sempre desejou. Quão hipócrita você poderia ser para alcançar aquilo que queria? Eu me divirto só de pensar.

Mas, pensando melhor, não consigo pensar em uma qualidade que seja apenas sua. É tudo tão comum que chega a ser entediante. É, a palavra é essa: entediante. Você não tem nada de especial, nada. Talvez a determinação de lutar por aquilo que quer e nada mais. Uma determinação tão cega quanto você, querida, que nunca foi capaz de enxergar o idiota que era Yagami. Bem, dizem que o amor é cego e, até agora, não encontrei motivos para desconfiar. Você é a maior prova disso.

Matar; destruir; aterrorizar. Você foi capaz disso tudo e um pouco mais, apenas para atrair a atenção de um assassino _( um herói, você dizia )_ tão pior quanto você. É, pior. Porque ele era capaz de usa-la e não só a você. E você sempre odiou isso, não é? Não ser exclusiva. Aquilo era o seu pesadelo. Não ser vista por ele. Por Kira. Por Yagami Light. Você era ridícula, tão digna de pena quanto seu amado Deus.

Para você, não importava que ele a usasse, enquanto você fosse _única_ . A única que ele usava. A única que ele pisava. A única que ele manipulava. Você não ligava para o que vinha depois daquela palavra. Mas você nunca entendeu, não?

Para Light Yagami, o que importava era que só houvesse um único Deus.

Se bem que, acho que no fundo você sabia. Ah, pobre garotinha. Você caiu naquela velha estupidez que os humanos parecem sempre pensar; que é mais simples enganar a si próprio do que aos outros.

Por via das dúvidas, você mentia para ambos.

E parecia ser muito boa nisso, na verdade. Mentir, Misa, era a sua especialidade. Talvez não tanto para os outros, mas para si própria. Você era capaz de esconder as suas próprias frustrações tão bem que nem mesmo você as encontrava. Apenas aquilo que você queria vinha à tona.

Pobre mortal, tão iludida...

É mesmo incrível, como diz a Morte, que os humanos sejam capazes de cavar a própria sepultura. Eu me divirto com o desespero, principalmente quando vocês percebem que as coisas dão errado. Foi assim que você se sentiu quando aquela tal Takada entrou na vida de Light, não é? Você não era mais exclusiva, Misa.

Você era só mais uma peça nas mãos de Kira; nas mãos de seu _querido Light._

Você fazia tanta coisa por ele, fazia _tudo que conseguia_ e ainda não era o bastante. Mesmo assim, você tinha a esperança – ou a _ilusão_ – de que ele reconhecesse seus esforços. E ele a olharia caída e com os olhos inexpressivos e as mãos ensangüentadas, e então ele diria _"Você fez tudo isso por mim, Misa? Ah, pobrezinha, você não precisava se arriscar tanto!"_ .

E então você diria que não havia problema, porque você o amava e por isso estava tudo bem matar por causa dele.

Isso nunca aconteceu.

E não foi por falta de esforços de sua parte, era só que Light Yagami não precisava que você o assegurasse de que não havia problema. Entenda, querida, que ele sempre soube disso. Ele te olhou caída e com os olhos inexpressivos e as mãos ensangüentadas, e o que ele disse foi " _Ande logo com isso, Misa."_ .

Aos olhos dele, você nunca foi o bastante.

Você era descartável. Totalmente. Light não se apaixonou por você, querida, mas por seus olhos. Se você _pensasse_ apenas um pouquinho, compreenderia o que quero te dizer. Talvez seja um ponto de vista cruel, muitos diriam, mas é minha natureza ser assim, não acha?

O que quero dizer é que você era apenas um rostinho bonito com os olhos de um shinigami. De nada mudaria se você fosse a pessoa mais feia do mundo. Light continuaria ao seu lado, porque não era sua beleza que ele amava, mas _seus olhos._ E sempre que ele dizia, mesmo que falsamente – e você sabia –, que te amava, tudo parecia ser _pequeno demais_ para ter importância.

Cansa-me ver até que ponto você pôde chegar por ele. Manchar suas pequeninas mãos com aquela tinta, carregar o peso de tantas mortes que você não causaria por ninguém além dele, _sofrer_ a cada instante em que ele se esquecia da sua existência, e tudo isso para quê?

Para ouvir, por raras vezes, que ele te amava.

Ah, Misa, querida Misa, dói-me ver o quão burra você é.

Por que ele dizia _Eu te amo_ como quem dizia _Eu te odeio_. Mas você nunca notou. Era surda demais para notar. Surda, cega, muda e o que mais fosse preciso apenas para ter Light ao seu lado. Haha, humanos são engraçados quando estão apaixonados.

Você é o melhor exemplo disso. Eu acho que teria sido divertido se as pessoas te enxergassem como era. _"Ah, que linda menina, divertida, meiga, inteligente – pena que é uma obcecada. Pena que é louca. Pena que é uma assassina. É, realmente triste."_ E esse era o seu maior medo: que Yagami visse. Mas ele já sabia, desde o início.

Você passou a vida se escondendo disso.

Mas, no final, não havia mais do que se esconder, _havia_ ?

Ah não, e você sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Não havia _do que_ e nem _porquê_ se esconder. Sua máscara lentamente deslizava pelo rosto, lentamente caía, lentamente demonstrava _quem_, de fato, você era.

Que ironia, não é?

Você era apenas uma garotinha mimada demais que vivia em seu próprio mundo. Um mundo feito de porcelana manchada de sangue onde havia apenas um rei. Ele, Yagami Light. Kira, seu Deus.

Misa-Misa nunca vai aprender, não é?

**X**

**N/A:**

Aloha, meus queridos e amáveis mortais que anseiam desesperadamente por um pouco mais da minha escrita! Aqui quem vos fala é o futuro dominador deste planeta, apenas deixando algumas palavras como marca registrada. Este capítulo demorou um pouco mais, mas justifico que o motivo são alguns projetos meus no fandom de One Piece.

Bem, agora a falada da vez foi Misa-Misa e acho que o Daioh (PEGAEL!) foi mais do que sincero a despeito dela. Quem mandou se apaixonar pelo maldito Light? n.n

Mas, até que gosto dela, coitada. Mau gosto é um defeito normal.

Anyway, aguardo as reviews. Perdão pela demora, aliás! Beijos!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


	4. Mikami Teru

**III – Mikami Teru**

Ele podia me ver.

Ele era o único. Na época, eu imaginava que não – às vezes tenho uma tendência a subestimar os humanos -, mas depois só pude concluir que sim. Porque ele falava comigo, sabem? Ele falava comigo, falava _conosco_ enquanto dormia. Nós, os shinigamis. _Os Deuses_. Os Deuses da Morte, os Deuses _dele_.

Era toda noite. Ele nos chamava. Foi assim desde os seus doze anos, desde aquela _coincidência_ que levou sua mãe e alguns colegas de classe. Francamente, quando fiz aquilo, estava apenas querendo brincar um pouco – ah, os humanos e sua obsessão em levar tudo tão a sério. Teru era o pior deles.

Ele falava dormindo, gritava e chorava também, e nesses sonhos falava de nós. _Deuses que controlam a morte_, sempre, pedindo sinais e orientações. Era barulhento, aquele garoto. E tudo por causa de uma simples _brincadeira_.

Teru não sabia brincar.

Desde sempre, fora um garoto centrado o suficiente para não conhecer brincadeiras e isso me intrigava um pouco. Quero dizer, crianças humanas tendem a brincar na infância e tornar-se sérias quando adultas, mas ele não.

Teru Mikami tinha um senso de justiça exacerbado e, não importava a situação, ele apenas queria defender aquilo que julgava certo. _Justo._ No começo, era interessante. Depois, tornou-se monótono. E foi essa monotonia que me fez querer _brincar_ com ele, mas Teru não sabia brincar.

Não era como se não quisesse. Ele simplesmente _não sabia._

E então vinham os gritos.

No início, desesperados, acompanhados do suor noturno e do medo estampado nos olhos. Da primeira vez que ele me viu, não foi capaz de dormir pelo restante da semana. Teru Mikami era sério, mas também era medroso. O humano mais medroso que já conheci.

Depois, ele começou a implorar.

Sempre assim. O choro, as lágrimas, os soluços. _Por favor, me deixem fazer algo. Por favor, Deuses, me enviem um sinal de que fiz certo. Por favor, eu quero servi-los. Por favor-por favor-por favor._ Irritante. Insuportável, com o passar do tempo. E, quando ele acordava, era pior.

Ele ficava parado.

_Parado_ . Não dizia nada, não se movia, não _piscava_. Olhava para frente, apenas. Ficava olhando e olhando e olhando. Por horas, às vezes tardes inteiras. Encarando. Com os punhos fechados, tão fechados que as unhas deixavam marcas nas palmas.

Acho que, na verdade, ele tentava enxergar.

Mas não havia _o que_ enxergar.

Porque ele só enxergaria o que nós desejássemos.

E eu não queria _mais_ que ele enxergasse, porque aquilo cansava. O jeito de ele agir, a cega fé em algo que não enxergava, os pedidos, os pedidos, os pedidos.

Então um dia ele deixou de acreditar.

Deixou de rezar para nós e implorar por um sinal divino. No início, eu achei ótimo. Com o tempo, estranhei e resolvi averiguar. As rezas haviam se tornado tão constantes que era estranho não mais ouvi-las. O sinal divino havia chegado.

Para Teru, o sinal divino havia vindo em forma de caderno.

O caderno. O caderno de Amane Misa, passado por Yagami Light. Eu o reconheci, naquele momento. Ele segurava-o com força. A capa preta e os dedos agarrando-a. Como se temesse que aquilo fugisse. O seu sinal divino, a sua razão de viver. A maior recompensa por sua fé.

A única delas.

E então as orações passaram a ser para um tal de _Kira_.

_Deus, Deus, Deus, _era tudo o que você dizia a partir desse dia. Não eram mais o shinigamis, apenas Kira, Kira, Kira. Ele era o seu Deus, a pessoa que você venerava acima de qualquer outra.

Então você se esqueceu de nós, Teru.

Porque seu mundo restringiu-se a um único Deus, a um único objetivo: servir Kira, ser a ferramenta de Kira, venerar Kira, fazer a justiça _(de Kira)_.

Você se tornou patético, Teru.

Nem por isso, menos interessante.

Eu _ainda_ gostava de você, mesmo que só um pouco. Pelos seus desejos, pela sua obsessão. Você era engraçado.

Era divertido naquela insanidade, mas a melhor parte eram os contrastes. Ele saía de casa e era um promotor reconhecido, calmo e responsável. _Lúcido_. Seguia uma rotina quase assustadora de tão impecável. Era honesto, e esforçava-se ao máximo em todos os seus casos.

Aí ele voltava.

E ele escrevia naquele caderno, e quando terminava não o guardava. Observava. Letra por letra, todos os detalhes, até decorar e esquecer-se de novo.

E não eram somente os nomes que Teru escrevia.

Ele arrancava páginas de outros cadernos, escrevia pedidos. Orações. Mandamentos. _Kira-Kira-Kira_. Marcando as folhas com força, às vezes rasgando-as e reescrevendo tudo de novo. E depois acendia o isqueiro, queimava-as porque _o mundo não está pronto, ainda não,_ e porque Deus não podia saber que contatara um dependente. Mas Deus sabia _tudo_, não?

Ou, ao menos, _deveria_ saber.

E aquela obsessão, a insanidade que, aos poucos, tragava tudo de bom que pudesse ter restado nele, o consumia lenta e dolorosamente. A tinta espirrava no caderno, os calos se formavam nos dedos. E quando alguém perguntava _Teru, por que seus dedos estão tão calejados?_ Ele apenas respondia que _Estou trabalhando demais._ No fim, não era mentira.

Só que ninguém era capaz de imaginar que o trabalho era _matar_ por _Kira._ Porque, na mente das pessoas, Teru Mikami era justo demais para ser a favor de um assassino como Kira. O que as pessoas nunca notaram é que, quando se é _justo demais_, essa justiça toma conta do ser.

Ah, Teru, você era um viciado em justiça.

_A justiça._ Você a imaginava com uma forma definitiva, sempre. Punindo os criminosos. Incompreendida pelos outros _(aqueles desgraçados imbecis_). Acabando com os planos de pessoas más. _Matando-as_. Destruindo-as por completo. Para você, a justiça tinha o rosto de Deus.

E era nela que você pensava, quando pegou o ônibus para aquele galpão isolado, seguindo as ordens que recebera.

Pensando naqueles pedidos durante o sono e desejando poder implorar novamente.

Agarrando o caderno como se ele fosse fugir.

Mas o que você não notou é que ele já tinha _fugido._ Sido _levado_ de você.

Era tudo _sistemático_ _demais_ para que você pudesse notar. O trabalho, a academia, escrever no caderno, preenchendo sempre uma página por dia – _nem mais, nem menos. Sempre uma página_. Tudo muito sistemático.

Então, a cada passo que você dava, a cada passo que se _aproximava_ do galpão, você apertava mais os dedos contra o caderno, marcando-o com suas digitais, mas nunca amassando-o ou violando as páginas. E quando você abriu a fresta da porta e viu aquelas muitas pessoas, você só buscou por uma: _Deus._

Você viu _Halle Bulook, Touta Matsuda, Anthony Carter, Stephen Loud, Aizawa Shuuichi, Ide Hideki, Nate River, Mogi Kanzo_ e ele. Seu Deus – o único cujo qual você não podia enxergar a expectativa de vida -, _Yagami Light._

Ele era jovem, parecia até mais novo que você. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção estava nos olhos, não foi, Teru? O olhar dele tinha o mesmo brilho louco que você encarava no espelho todas as manhãs.

Você não podia ver sua expectativa de vida, mas, se pudesse, teria gritado.

Seu Deus estava à beira da morte.

Seu Deus estava à beira da morte e tudo que você pôde fazer foi escrever. Escrever e então contar. Como você sempre fez.

Quarenta segundos.

E você falhou.

Porque não foram eles que caíram. Nenhum deles. Quando o ponteiro alcançou os quarenta segundos, todos continuavam de pé. E então aquele jovem de cabelos brancos – _o albino de mãos pequenas com a máscara na mão _- disse para que você se juntasse a eles. E ele também disse outras coisas que você não foi capaz de distinguir, Teru. Você já estava louco.

Ficou ainda mais quando ouviu seu Deus te negar.

Você havia falhado e Yagami Light _(Kira, seu Deus)_ o negou.

Por culpa sua, Teru.

Por culpa do seu fracasso.

No fim, você voltou a nos ver.

Transitando pelas paredes da cela, procurando falar com você. Mas você não queria mais. Não queria mais ter fé.

_Sumam, vão embora, me deixem, eu não posso falhar com Deus novamente, sumam, sumam, sumam._

Dez dias depois, a morte foi buscá-lo.

Irônico, não é?

Por causa do seu Deus, você morreu trinta anos antes de sofrer um ataque cardíaco.

E você contou, contou cada segundo antes de se sufocar.

_Quarenta segundos._

Você falhou, Teru.

**_X _**

**N/A:**

Olá, olá, meros mortais!

Cá estou eu com um novo capítulo para alegrar suas monótonas vidinhas!

Pois bem, confesso que demorei um bocado para fazê-lo, mas é porque não ando tendo tempo por conta dos vestibulares. No entanto, este capítulo foi uma questão de honra!

Eu queria fazer um excelente capítulo em homenagem ao Mikami (PEGAEL!), e demorou um pouco até que o resultado me satisfizesse. Anyway, aguardo seus elogios... Digo, suas reviews. Beijos!

_**Reviews são muito bem vindos quando há neles críticas construtivas e elogios. Sei muito bem que eu ainda preciso melhorar. Todos precisam. Aprecio a opinião individual de cada um.**_


End file.
